heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Landslide
Plot summary After Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli have met up with Mr. Bennet, Matt Parkman, and Ted Sprague, Peter begins to absorb Ted’s power when Ted approaches but manages to contain it. At Isaac Mendez's loft, Hiro Nakamura mopes to Ando Masahashi about his broken sword and despairs over his seemingly hopeless situation. Ando tries to offer some hope. He searches through the phone book and by chance stumbles across a Blade smith whose logo happens to be the godsend sign. Hiro takes the phone: “My name is Hiro Nakamura, and the fate of the world is in your hands.” Mr. Bennet explains to Claire just what he plans to do in New York and Claire tells him about Peter’s theory that it is their destiny to save the world. Meanwhile, Peter tells Ted and Matt about the explosion and explains just why they need to leave town. Bennet suggests a little town in Nebraska and sends Claire off with them. He and Matt plan to take down the Walker System and convince Ted to help them. Sylar, however, is listening in on this conversation and plans to follow them. Nathan Petrelli explains to Linderman that it’s election day and he’s behind in the polls. Linderman tells Nathan not to worry. He reveals to Nathan that his father had been special as well, “Someone with great power.” However, he believes Mr. Petrelli was weak and when he failed to make a change in the world, he gave up all hope. Nathan defends his father when Heidi enters the room. Linderman greets her and takes her hand. He gives the something that “to make the days a little easier.” Linderman holds Heidi's hands and leaves. Heidi expresses her disgust that such a man was in her house. The couple argues but then Nathan notices Heidi’s foot twitching. Nathan embraces a jubilant Heidi when it is revealed she can walk again. In Manhattan, Claire ponders to Peter and Ted that she might use her powers to save people once they’re finished saving the world. Peter tunes in on the thoughts of Sylar. He knows that Ted’s wanted by the FBI and he knows about his power. Claire, Ted, and Peter leave the area. Hiro and Ando walk down the street, Hiro catches sight of Nathan across the road. He approaches Nathan exclaiming "Flying man!" He begs Nathan to help him but he is disappointed when Nathan tells him the explosion can’t be stopped. Hiro calls Nathan a villain and Nathan drives off. D.L. Hawkins and Jessica Sanders also spy Nathan driving away. Micah and Linderman are nowhere to be seen and since Nathan is their only lead, they follow after him. Hire and Ando step up onto the street before Ando finds the sword smith that they were looking for. They enter the little shop and find the godsend sign is painted on a banner hanging on the wall. Hiro introduces himself and shows the broken sword to the smith. Enter Kaito Nakamura. Hiro is shocked to see his father who requests a private word with him. Despite Ando’s pleas not to go, Hiro obliges and enters the staff only room at the back of the shop leaving his companion alone with the sword smith. In a hotel room with Micah and Candice, the latter has warmed up a little to Micah and has returned to the room carrying a large stack of comics. Micah asks Candice why she would work for a person like Mr Linderman instead of using her powers to be a hero. She replies by telling him about the realities of the world. Life sucks. She sounds hopeful of Linderman’s plans and as she says this, Linderman enters the room. Linderman tells Micah that what he wants him to do will “save many lives.” Micah looks skeptical, but Linderman plows on. Peter and Claire explain to Ted who Sylar is and just what it is that he does. Before much more can be said, the FBI arrive. Ted is captured by Agent Hanson while Peter and Claire disappear. Ted is arrested and Hanson turns to thank the man who had tipped them off about Ted’s whereabouts. It’s Sylar, using the name of his latest victim: Isaac Mendez. Hiro enters the room with his father. Kaito Nakamura is pleased by Hiro's progress, surprising Hiro. Kaito tells his son that he will save the world but it is revealed the sword is broken. However, Hiro learns the sword is unimportant and was meant to lead him on the journey to restore his powers. Kaito tells Hiro that he will teach him how to kill his enemy. Hiro looks unimpressed at his father and asks him, “What do you know of killing?” To which Kaito replies after wielding his own sword, “A few things.” Candice and Micah step out of a large black car at the voting polls. Candice changes her appearance so that the pair will blend in more easily. They enter a voting booth as Candice suggests to Micah that any one of her appearances could be her true form. “Time to boot up.” At Candice’s request, Micah then proceeds to place many votes on Nathan Petrelli from the computer voting system, making it a “landslide” win for our favorite politician. In Nathan’s office, Jessica and D.L. phase through the wall, looking for Linderman. They urge Nathan to turn him over. Nathan glances at the TV and discovers he’s won the election. Nathan tells the pair where Linderman is, only after making sure that Linderman won’t be coming back any time soon. Hiro’s father teaches him how to fight with a sword. He remarks he has learnt the ways of a true warrior from tales of Takezo Kensei he was told as a child but with age has come new understanding. His sword skills have also clearly progressed. Matt and Bennet enter a large building. They’ve found their tracking system; it’s on the 42nd floor. Using his mind reading ability, Matt awkwardly maneuvers his way past the security, Bennet in tow. As they approach the elevators, Matt notices Jessica and D.L. enter. They phase through the security barrier without anyone so much as turning a head. Matt looks worried but Bennet talks to the pair. Because they have similar aims, Bennet explains it would be beneficial to work together. “So how was that office party, pretty wild eh?” Parkman doesn’t say. Nearby, Mohinder Suresh examines a sample of Molly Walker's blood and finds that she is getting better. Molly shows Mohinder just how her powers work, “I’m all better, see? Look what I can do.” Thompson enters and tells Mohinder that Bennet has been spotted in the elevator. There’s a helicopter waiting for him and Molly on the roof. However, Thompson prevents them from leaving and raises his gun. Matt hears thoughts coming from around the corner and pulls Bennet backward. Bennet leaves Matt and confronts Thompson, who asks, “What am I thinking now Parkman?” to which Bennet replies “Your last thought!” He shoots his former colleague twice in the head. Molly is worried, and Mohinder tells her to go back to her room. Parkman and Bennet enter through the main door and rush to Molly’s room. Parkman looks shocked but Bennet is adamant. Mohinder bursts in knocking out Matt from behind, where it becomes a stand off. Bennet has his gun on Molly and Mohinder has his gun on Bennet. As the police truck moves onwards, Sylar steps out the shadows and using his power of moving objects with his mind, he flips the moving truck and nonchalantly stands in its path until it finally grinds to a halt. He opens the doors to expose a very vulnerable looking Ted, dangling from the upturned floor. “Here, let me help,” Sylar splits Ted’s skull. Hiro’s skills improve as he spars with his father, who seems pleased. They decide Hiro has learnt enough to be able to defeat Sylar. When Hiro hurries out of the room to tell Ando, he is disappointed to see nobody is in the shop but the sword smith. According to the sword smith, Ando had bought a sword and left to kill Sylar himself, believing that Hiro had given up on his mission. Hiro looks desperate and tells Kaito, “Ando is going to die…” Meanwhile, Peter and Claire pull up in a car but find the road is blocked by traffic. They get out of the car to see what’s going on. An overturned police truck is on the road and Ted’s mutilated body is stretchered off. They realise what has happened and a look of horror crosses their faces. Claire and Peter turn and leave. At Mr Linderman’s office, he’s making arrangements for Nathan to leave New York before the impending explosion. Jessica and D.L. enter through a nearby wall, surprising Linderman. As Jessica throws him against a wall, D.L. demands his son to be returned but Linderman appeals to Jessica to kill DL for a large sum of money. Jessica refuses and instead gives control back to Nikki. Linderman looks disgusted and draws his gun. A single shot is fired and D.L. throws himself in front of Nikki. He falls to the ground and Nikki is left in a state of shock. “You should’ve taken the money,” Linderman tells her. However, D.L. has gotten to his feet and has crushed Mr Linderman’s brain through the back of his head using his phasing ability. Linderman collapses and D.L. follows suit. At Nathan’s press conference, he is accepts the victory of the election and is joined by Angela, his wife, sons, and campaign workers on stage. Nathan makes a speech at the podium while, in Linderman’s office, Linderman lies dead. Nikki holds a badly hurt D.L. In Molly Walker’s room, Mohinder and Bennet still have guns raised. Meanwhile, Sylar stands on the edge of a high rise, looking out over New York. He experiments with his new power and he ominously utters, “Boom.” Starring * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Matthew John Armstrong as Ted Sprague * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Ali Larter as Jessica Sanders and Niki Sanders * Malcolm McDowell as Daniel Linderman * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Zachary Quinto as Gabriel "Sylar" Gray * Eric Roberts as Thompson * Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * George Takei as Kaito Nakamura * Adair Tishler as Molly Walker * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Memorable quotes *"Boom" - Sylar. Trivia 122